<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Hearts 3 Scenarios and Headcanons by zeroth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441136">Kingdom Hearts 3 Scenarios and Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth'>zeroth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, more characters will be added once requested/written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenarios and headcanons about the characters from Kingdom Hearts 3<br/>All works are written by me. All works are posted on here and on my tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests are closed / rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Requests are closed</strong>
</p><p>You can request by commenting on this or on my <a href="https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RULES</strong>
</p><h2>what I write</h2><p>scenarios</p><p>headcanons</p><h2>what I do not write</h2><p>character x character</p><p>nsfw involving underage characters</p><p> </p><p>If you have any questions please ask them <a href="https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/ask">here.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Alone In This -Riku-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon <br/>‘ Hiya! I hope you're doing well! I saw you have requests open for Kingdom  Hearts, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do something for Riku  with a tall, introverted sort of S/O? Maybe something soft and  comforting, during/post ReMind if you've played it? Your choice of  either headcanons or scenario! Thanks, and stay safe! :)  ‘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt: ‘ Hiya! I hope you're doing well! I saw you have requests open for Kingdom Hearts, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do something for Riku with a tall, introverted sort of S/O? Maybe something soft and comforting, during/post ReMind if you've played it? Your choice of either headcanons or scenario! Thanks, and stay safe! :) ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairing: Riku x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>Summary:</s>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="KoBaQ">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as Riku spent the past 18 months searching for his lost childhood friend, calling everyone he could think of, from former organization members to trusted allies. No matter how many calls or visits he made, Riku kept hitting dead end after dead end. During that year and a half, you watched as he hid true feelings behind a hopefully mask that he wore every waking moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However tonight, that mask fell. Sitting in your normal chair reading, you couldn’t help but overhear Riku’s side of his conversation with Ienzo over the Gummiphone. While you were unable to hear every word, you did get the gist of the conversation. Which, sadly went the same way every conversation regarding Sora went. You could tell the call was over when you hear a subtle sigh come from his direction. After a couple of moment passes, you hear the sound of Riku’s shoes hitting the floor as he walks into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is everything okay?” Even though you already knew the answer, you wanted to ask anyway. Riku sat down in his normal spot, you look at you then gave you a nod “Yeah. They still haven’t found anything, but they’re not giving up yet.” Sometimes you admired how positive he sounded. You nodded and went back to focus on the book resting in your lap. A voice in your head kept yelling at you to talk to him, get him to talk about how he really feels. Instead of listening to the voice, you shook it off and went back to reading.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the next minute you kept glancing between the book between your hands and the man sitting across from you. Each time your eyes gazed over him you could see a difference in his body language. You could see his hands slowly close up into a tight fist while his eyebrows narrowed in an almost confused state. On your last glance back at him you see him in a completely different position. His hands are now folded together with his thumbs circling each other while bouncing his leg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Riku?” You ask in a tone that both of you know all so well. It was the same tone you used whenever you wanted him to tell you something. When his name left your lips, Riku’s leg stopped moving. For a moment it seemed like he was frozen. That was until he let out a shaky breath, Keeping your eyes on him, you set your book down and position yourself where you were looking straight at him. “I miss him.” You’re mouth opened and closed a few times before staying closed while you took a couple of seconds to think of what to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do, Just think about how great it’s going to feel when you see him again.” Without moving his stare from the floor, Riku let out a huff of breath with a smirk before shaking his head and moved to look at you. “I keep thinking about that, It’s already been a year, and we have zero clues.” Quickly you get up from your spot and rush over to kneel in front on him. With your hands enlaced with his, you take a deep breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Riku you’ll find him. How many times have you had your back against the wall and ended up pulling through. It’s difficult now - I understand that, But hold on to the hope you always have. The hope that you’ll see him again. Believe in everyone. You’re not alone in this. Everyone who is available is out there looking and searching for him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the first time since he entered the room, Riku finally looked at you.The moment your eyes met his, a smile rose on both your faces. He pulled you up by your hands and embraced you in a warm, welcoming hug. “Thank you, Y/n. You always know just what to say to make me feel better.” After nodding, You place a gently kiss on his forehead “Anytime, Just remember that you can talk to me. I know you’re use to being the strong one, but you can always come and talk to me.” With a slight chuckle, Riku pulled you close. Leaning your head on his shoulder he whispered “Always”.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Older -Wayfinder Trio-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon<br/>" Hello! I saw KH3 requests were open! Do you think you could write some angst for Ventus, Aqua, and Terra? Since they were essentially away for nearly a decade and hadn't aged a day, I thought that when they come back to their partner they grew older/moved on? (Thought it would be especially angsty with Ven because he'd still be a kid and his partner is now an adult, so they wouldn't be able to be together anymore..) It can be in whatever format is easiest for you! ^^ “</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Prompt:  " Hello! I saw KH3 requests were open! Do you think you could write some angst for Ventus, Aqua, and Terra? Since they were essentially away for nearly a decade and hadn't aged a day, I thought that when they come back to their partner they grew older/moved on? (Thought it would be especially angsty with Ven because he'd still be a kid and his partner is now an adult, so they wouldn't be able to be together anymore..) It can be in whatever format is easiest for you! ^^ “</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Pairing: Wayfinder Trio x Reader</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <s> <em>Summary:</em> </s>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  
  <h2>Aqua</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t long after Aqua was released by the darkness that she contacted you. Needless to saw you were surprised to see her name appear on your phone screen. Before you answered you truthfully thought it was some kind of prank. That some jerk decided to bring back someone from your past, that still pains you to think about. However after answering, your were surprised and happy to hear Aqua’s voice on the other end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking up to the cafe she invited you to yesterday, you did your best to hide the ring placed on your left hand, however you knew Aqua noticed it the moment she saw you. A small part of you contemplated removing the ring before showing up, However you knew the idea was ridiculous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello y/n.” Hearing her say your name along with see her face filled you with a rush of suppressed emotions. Suddenly you were brought back to 9 years ago. Celebrating what would have been your one year anniversary alone, without hearing from your other-half for 6 months.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking back up at Aqua’s smile face, you pushed away all the sorrowful thoughts and replaced them with a burst of joyful memories. She motioned to the empty seat next to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the next hour the two of you eat and talked. She talked about what happened to her and what it was like in the darkness. While you talked about everything you did in the past 10 years. You told her about graduating and moving on to your job and living on your own. “Are you going to tell me about them?” You gave her a confused look which quickly changed into a mortified look when she motioned to your left hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aqua I..” You tried to finish your sentence, but you were stopped by Aqua herself by placing a hand gently on your shoulder. “I understand, You moved on. I left you for a decade. I didn’t fully expect you to wait for me. Just know that I’m happy for you. Anyone who gets to be with you in lucky.” Silently you thanked her with a nod</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you watched your former partner walk away you could feel a small part of your heart breaking. Every crack was a other voice in your head yelling at you to go after her. To get back what was ripped away all those years ago. You glance down at your ring before turning away and let out exhale wondering if you make the right decision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>Terra</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s been nearly 3 months since Terra got control himself back. Yet he hasn’t made an effort to contact you. Before being taken over by Xehanort, you were all he could talk about. Now, when someone would mention your name Terra would immediately change the subject. Aqua and Ventus even ask questions about you. “I wonder how y/n is doing”, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen them.” Like all the other attempts, it was only met with silence. However over the last few days, They started becoming more aggressive in their attempt to get him to see you again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their latest attempted, they hoped would be the last, was to bring you directly to him. While Terra was train along side Ventus, Aqua set off to get you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On your way to finally see Terra you could feel the initial joy slowly turn into nervousness. You were told how long Terra was back, so why did he want to see you? “He’s going to be happy, I promise” You gave her a smile and a nod as you try to listen to her words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Terra?” The moment he hears your voice everything seems to stop around him, including himself. He wanted to walk away and not face you, He wanted to be able to walk away from the inevitable confrontation that plagued him for months. Yet he stood there. “Terra.” You call out his name again as you start walking towards him. Once directly behind him, you pause for a moment before bringing your hand up and gently place it on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Terra let out an long sigh before finally turning around to face you. The moment your eyes met you could tears start to collect. You wanted to run to him and give him all the kisses and hugs you’ve kept bottled up for years. However you remembered the other two still still within sight. As if on cue, Aqua began walking back toward the castle dragging a confused Ventus behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you want to see me?” Immediately Terra went from looking at the ground to staring at you. He shook his head “I wanted too! I was just afraid. I did terrible things while I was under Xehanort’s control. I didn’t want you to hate me.” Hearing the sadness in his voice you carefully reach for then grab his hand. “You said it yourself, He was controlling you. There was nothing for you to do. Besides, I could never hate you.” You gave him a comforting smile, which he returned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For what seemed by forever, the two of you talked. Being with him like this, you felt as if no time was lost between you. Once the sun began to set</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need to find myself y/n. Become the Keyblade master I always dreamed of. Get use to the worlds again.” Staring at him you though of something to say, but you could only nod. “I’m glad you could understand.” You shared one more smile then the two of you went your separate ways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>Ventus</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first thing Ventus wanted to do when he woke up was it find you. After dealing with the evils, that is exactly what he did. While both Aqua and Terra attempt to warm him about the newly formed age gape and the possibility of you finding someone else. Ventus could only shake his head while mumbling “They would never do that to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he got closer to the last place you lived he could feel the excitement rise within him. While he walked he could picture the look on your face when you see him for the first time in nearly ten years, he could almost smell the perfume that you always wore embrace him as he feels your arms wrap around him as you give him a warm hug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sitting outside tending to flowers, focused on plants in front of you. When you heard a vaguely familiar voice call your name you jump. Your eyes widened and hands flew to cover your mouth as you see the face of a man you haven’t seen in nearly 10 years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moment you got up with your arms opening up, Ventus instantly ran into them. While you couldn’t see them, you could feel his tears wetting your shirt. After pulling away from the hug Ventus tells you about what happened 10 years.ago. While he was explaining to you why he left you noticed your vision getting blurry. You were wiping your tears when you heard Ventus say “We can be together again, Go back to the way things were.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ventus, I’m sorry.” You could feel your heart break as the smile he wore faded into a sad and confused look. “We can’t be together. You’re 15 and I’m 26.” But. I...” His sentence ending with groan as he let his head fall along with his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at you with tears filling his eyes. “It’s not forever, We can keep in touch and get to know each other all over again. Ventus glanced back down at the ground then gave you a small nod before turning around and walks back the way he came. Standing at the end of your driveway he turned around to get one last look “But, I love you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Artistic -Terra- -Headcanons-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by mermaidpowers1<br/>" Hi 💚 Could you do headcannons for Terra with an artist S/O?  “</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt:  " Hi 💚 Could you do headcannons for Terra with an artist S/O? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairing: Terra x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>Summary:</s>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>Terra</h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">From the first time Terra saw your drawing he was in love with them</li>
<li class="">He would constantly ask for your input on anything</li>
<li class="">Weather he was redecorating his room or even possible changing his outfits, He’d ask you first</li>
<li class="">Terra absolutely adored whenever you draw him</li>
<li class="">“You capture me so well”</li>
<li class="">When he had nothing to do that day, he even asked you to style his hair</li>
<li class="">There were nights that Terra would just sit and watch you paint/draw</li>
<li class="">“It relaxes me” he always says</li>
<li class="">He absolutely loves showing off your skills to everyone</li>
<li class="">Whenever you paint something new Terra would show everyone he could</li>
<li class="">“Look at what my amazing s.o made!”</li>
<li class="">Terra was your number one supporter</li>
<li class="">He would constantly tell you how amazing and how much he loves your style is</li>
<li class="">If you were upset about a piece, He would always cheer you up</li>
<li class="">If someone said something rude/disrespectful, He would defend you until someone dragged him away</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking You Home -Riku-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request by anon</p><p>‘ Could you write a Riku x Reader scenario, where Riku comes across his crush’s (Reader’s) Nobody while trying to find &amp; capture Roxas (who is a friend of Reader’s nobody)… and he tries to capture her but she escapes him? ‘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt: ‘ Could you write a Riku x Reader scenario, where Riku comes across his crush’s (Reader’s) Nobody while trying to find &amp; capture Roxas (who is a friend of Reader’s nobody)… and he tries to capture her but she escapes him? ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Riku x Nobody!Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>Summary:</s>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 546</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>S/M = Somebodies Name</p>
  <p>N/N = Nobodies Name</p>
</div><hr/><p>Walking around Twilight Town, Riku was preparing for his mission. He heard Roxas, who he was send to find and bring back, was spotted just a few hours ago. While only being to the town a few time before, Riku still somewhat knew his way around the forest. Seeing a clear patch of sunlight ahead, he lets out a sigh of relief and continued walked towards it.</p><p>Under the sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs Riku stops when he hears something different. Holding his breath to hear better he listens closely. Hearing the sound again he quickly hurries in that direction.</p><p>Stopping abruptly and letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light, the first thing he sees is a boy in a black robe with blond hair. “Roxas!” Riku shouts as he starts running towards the nobody.</p><p>"Don't touch him!" A voice yell from behind him. Turning around he ready his keyblade, prepared for a fight. His eyes widen in shock as he sees the face belonging to the voice. Staring at the person before him, he believed his eyes were playing a trick on him. "S/N?" The surprise in his voice was prominent. "N/N" You corrected him. His eyes narrow has he finally made the connection.</p><p>“S/N!” The keyblade wielder once again yelled your somebodies name. Chuckling you summoning your weapon in response. "Do you think our past relations will protect you?" Tearing his eyes from you for only a second, he quickly responds. "I was sent to get him. But now I'm taking you both back with me."</p><p>Tilting your head to the side, you only glare at him. Riku could feel the angry rise within him at your newfound persona. "You really think you can beat the two of us?" As if it was timed a portal opened up behind you and Roxas walked out. "If you remember, I know all your tricks. Riku." Hearing his name come out your mouth sent a chill down his spine. Nodding slowly Riku gave a verbal conformation. "I remember. But I've learned new tricks, Have you?"</p><p>From behind you, you hear the sound of a weapon being summoned. Out the corner of your eye you see the blonde move to stand beside you. Nodding at him you raise your weapon and aim it at the silver haired keyblade wielder in front of you. Shaking his head at your act he muttered "I wish we didn't have to fight" before readying himself.</p><p>Charging at you, Riku was the first to swing his keyblade. Raising your to block you just back to avoid knock back. Once your feet hit the ground Roxas took his turn against Riku. Between the two of you, it didn’t take long to overwhelm Riku and get him on the ground. </p><p>“Told you you couldn’t beat both of us.” The confidence in your voice was obvious. Riku hears the sound of a portal opening. Swiftly he gets to his feet just in time he see you walking though. He charges the still open portal, keyblade aimed directly at you. Stopping at the sound of a ever growing yell, you turn back to face Riku he give him a mocking smirk then proceeded to close your portal just before his hand could touch you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shared Confession -Sora-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Prompt: ‘ Can you write a cute Sora x Reader oneshot, where Sora and Reader confesses their feelings to each other and shares a Paopu Fruit before the final battle? (Takes place in Kingdom Hearts 3.) ‘</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Pairings: Sora x Reader</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <s>
      <em>Summary:</em>
    </s>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Word Count: 617</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Looking around the familiar scenery, you could stop the nervousness that was washing over you. Getting a message from Sora to meet you on the docks of the Destiny Islands, you instantly rushed over. Arriving before him you sat on the sand and let the waves of water splash at your feet. While sitting in silence your mind wanders as you begin to think about whats coming up. Throughout the adventures you’ve been kept in the loop, weather it was Riku, Sora or even Ienzo</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sora, There is something I need to tell you.” Fully turning towards you, he gives you his full attention. Taking in a slow breath you readied yourself for what was to come.. “I know how important this upcoming battle is, but I really need to get this off my chest.” Noticing your hesitation, Sora placed a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay Y/n, Just take a deep breath and take when you’re ready.” Nodding, you did what he said and took in a deep breath. “ Every since I first met you I had feelings for you. You were so young and yet you took on so much, putting others needs before your own, protecting the ones who matter most, and even strangers you just met.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could feel tears begin to fill your eyes the moment a slight chuckle left Sora’s mouth. Turning away to hid your shame, Sora quickly noticed your reaction and immediately tried to comfort you. “No I didn’t mean to laugh, It’s just.” Stopping himself mid sentence he left out another short chuckle. You let out a sigh of frustration before Sora continued. “Riku told me you liked me - I just never believed him, and hearing you say the same words just make me laugh a little. I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t feel the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widen at his words. A small part of you was mad at him for laughing and making you feel the way you did. Though the rest of you took control and started laughing along side him. “So in other words...?” Letting him fill in the rest you waited until he calmed down. “I like you too. You always stood by me and trusted me.” A comfortable silence filled the space around you. Letting out a soft “oh” Sora reached behind him and pulled out a Paopu Fruit. You looked at him with a shocked expression “Are you sure?” You asked while reaching out towards the fruit.  “I feel like were always connected anyway, Now we can make it official. “ Sora replied with a nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fully extending your arm, you break off a tip of a star-shaped fruit then watched as Sora did the same. While waiting for him you glanced up at his face, Once finished Sora did the same as you and was met with your eyes gazing at him. A smile spread across his face as he brought his portion of fruit to his lip and took a bite out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you continued taking turns breaking off then eating a piece of the fruit until it was gone.  It wasn’t long after that Sora announced that he needed to leave. A sad expression graced your face as you nodded then said that you understood. Jumping at the sudden contact, you quickly realized it was only Sora giving you a hug. “Don't worry, I’ll be back. Then we can tell Riku the good new together.” Your sadness was replaced with a smile at his words. Stepping back you watched in silence as Sora boarded his gummi ship. Giving a wave as you watched him flight off and disappear into the sky.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dating Terra's Sister -Ventus- -Headcanons-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon<br/>' Hello! Could you write a Ventus x Terra's sister! Reader dating headcanon? '</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt: ‘ Hello! Could you write a Ventus x Terra's sister! Reader dating headcanon? ‘<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Ventus x Terra’s Sister!Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Summary:</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Word Count: </strike><br/></em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><ul>
<li>being your older brother, Terra was very protective of you</li>
<li>the first time Ventus saw you was a couple of days after he woke up</li>
<li>the moment his eyes landed on you he stopped everything and stared</li>
<li>it didn’t take long for Terra to notice and stomp his way over</li>
<li>“I know you’re new here but she is off limits.”</li>
<li>that didn't stop him, he went up to you and introduced himself</li>
<li>being the only person near Ventus’ age the two of you got close</li>
<li>some night you’d spend hours together talking about whatever came to mind</li>
<li>mainly how Terra and Aqua treated you both like babies sometimes</li>
<li>once you convinced Terra to teach you to fight, you and Ventus spared and trained together</li>
<li>nights together would consist of exploring areas he’s never been before, stargazing, and cooking together</li>
<li>no matter how good or bad it turns out, the two of you could always enjoy it in some way</li>
<li>knowing how protective Terra can be, you wanted to ease him into the idea of you dating</li>
<li>at first you only mentioned liking someone, then talked about how happy he made you, how nice and sweet and funny to was to you</li>
<li>then finally being up Ventus’ name</li>
<li>a couple of times you noticed Terra giving Ventus evil-eyes, resulting in Ventus moving away from you</li>
<li>and causing you to talk to your brother about it</li>
<li>“I’m not 8 years old anymore, I’m an adult and I can take care of myself. You knew one day I was going to start dating, Why are you so against it?”</li>
<li>over time you could see Terra become more lax whenever Ventus was close to you</li>
<li>one day you ask him about it</li>
<li>“ if you’re going to be with anyone, I’m happy it’s Ventus.” </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Important Member -Riku-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by Lunalight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requests are closed. Currently I have 13 requests and I don’t want to fall even more behind. I also have fics of my own I want to work on, I’m hoping to open requests again soon. I hope you understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt:  ‘ How about a Riku x reader one? In this, despite the reader not being a Keyblade user out of her friends, she still tries to contribute and do her best. She trains more fiercely than anyone else and even uses the training machine in the Garden of Assemblage, takes her studies seriously and tries to research ways on defeating the 13 darknesses, and tries to quickly and effectively master as many spells as possible. However, doing all of this has taken a deep strain on Reader’s health, causing her to grow pale, have bags under her eyes, lack of sleep, and not eating much. When Riku just happens to see her studying, that was when he saw her nose bleeding. He tries to help her but she insists she’s fine. Riku starts to yell at her and berate her, but that only raised reader’s stress level to the point where she passes out. Riku takes care of her and Reader is slightly paranoid that they may lose until Riku comforts her. ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Riku x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Summary:</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 766<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>Out of all your friend, you were the only one without a keyblade. You watched from the sideline as Sora, Riku and Kairi all summoned theirs. In the beginning they would tell you “Don’t worry, you’ll get yours soon.” As if it was some birthright. Over time though you knew you ever different. You wouldn’t get the feeling of summoning a keyblade for the first time, never have the realistic dream of becoming a master. Sometimes you’d accepted that, there were enough keyblade wielders to keep everyone safe. However other times you think you were holding your friends back. Think that they always had to keep an eye on you, make sure you weren’t doing anything stupid and getting yourself hurt. </p><p>You slowly began to accept that you’ll never wield a keyblade like your friends. Instead you helped them in other ways. Reading and practicing spells. Studying up on information about enemies. Over time you spent less time taking care of yourself and more time getting better. Instead of sleeping you’d read spell books in your room, saying you already ate when you were really gathering intel on enemies, spending too much time training and not properly resting. </p><p>Glancing at the clock you see 5:04 in bright red. You know you should go to bed. You told yourself you would get some sleep tonight. However seeing how little pages in your book you had left, you decided against it. You knew if you went to bed now you would forget everything you learned tonight. After stretching out your arms you quickly get back to your book, spending the next half hour engrossed in the words in an attempt to memorize all the given information. Throwing your head back you let out a groin of frustration. When you put your head back down you feel a wetness coming from your nose.  Reaching a hand up you let out a sigh when you see red on your finger. Quickly grabbing tissues you attempt to stop the bleeding</p><p>It wasn’t long after you hear knock on your door. You turn around to see it open and reveal the silver hair of Riku. Before he could see you, you quickly turn back forward in an attempt to hide your bloody nose. “You’re still up?” You could hear the worry in his voice. Knowing how you would sound, you only give him a small nod. After hearing your door close you let out a small breath thinking he was gone, until you felt a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“You know I care about you right?” The sincerity in his voice was obvious. Not trusting your words you nod in response. “Then why won’t you let me help you.” You shrug off his hand and get up to move way from him. “Because I’m fine, I don’t need your help.” For a couple seconds you don’t hear anything. You hoped he would accept your half-ass reason and leave. </p><p>“Why do you continue to do this to yourself? You spend all night alone in your room doing whatever when you should be sleeping.” The more words Riku spoke the louder they got. As his words continues to process in your mind you can feel your chest tighten as it gets harder and harder to breath until everything went blank</p><p>When you wake up the first thing that registers in the familiar feeling of your bed sheets surrounding you. Enjoying the feeling you snuggle in closer. “I’m glad to see you awake.” You sit up at the voice coming from beside you. “I’m surprised you’re here.” You throw the blanket off you and pull your knees up to your chest. “Of course I’m here. You passed out, I’m not going to leave you alone on the floor. Please talk to me.” </p><p>“I just want to help. I know I can’t use a keyblade and I hate it! Everyone is training to become the best they can and I know I’ll never be that!” A single tear rolled down your cheek. Before you could wipe it, Riku was in front of you with one arm around you and the other on your cheek. “ You do help. Everything you do helps, From the intel to the spells and everything in between. However when you can barely keep your eyes open though..” He stopped talking as your nod of agreement got more noticeable. “I feel like if I stop then everything will be for nothing. That I’ll forget everything I learned, all my skills just gone.” </p><p>“With or without your knowledge, You’ll still matter to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dance To Remember -Riku-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by Via+Raus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prompt: “ What about a ball? Everyone (or whoever you want) is included, but with a focus on Riku x Reader. Reader doesn’t have anything to wear, but Aqua, Kairi, &amp; the three fairies help her out. When she gets there, Riku is nowhere to be seen. After dancing with a few friends, Riku shows up &amp; asks her to dance. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Riku x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Summary: </strike>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 599<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was been talking about the ball for weeks. After the evil was defeated, King Mickey wanted to thank everyone. So, along with the Queen, they decided to throw a ball and invite everyone. </p><p>Weeks later everything was planned and an official date was set. Since then everyone talked about what they were going to wear, who they were going with, and who they were dancing with. When it was your turn to share you could only shrug your shoulders. “I haven’t really thought about it. Actually, I don’t even know if I’m going.” Everyone around you tilted their head in confusion. “Why not? You seemed so excited before?” Kairi asked, who was now sitting next to you. After she was met with silence, Kairi gently placed a hand on your shoulder and waited for your response. "I haven’t been feeling the best of late, So I don’t think spending the night out and around so many people is the best.” </p><p>“That’s not the real reason, Is it?” Aqua ask sitting on the other side of you. Resting your elbows on your knees, your face went to your hands as you let out a groan. “No, It’s not. When I found out about the ball I look through my closet and found nothing to wear.” Hearing a hum from the two keyblade wielders beside you, you began switching between looking at Kairi and Aqua.</p><p>“But I’m fine with not going!” You staggered out. “Not gonna happen!” Before you could question her intentions, Kairi grabbed your hand and dragged you off towards the exit with Aqua following behind. </p><p>Walking into the main room, you could feel all eyes on you. Multiple people commenting on how wonderful you looked as you passed through. Once you got to your destination, you were met with the smiling faces of Kairi and Aqua. “I can’t believe you did this. Again, Thank you.” The wide smile on your face was noticeable from across the room, which caused the two wielder to copy your smile.  “You can thank Flora and the others.” At a loss for words, you could only nod. </p><p>The trio of you continued talking until Kairi noticed something. “Looks like we have company.” She nodded her head behind you. A twinge of hope encouraged to turn around. Instead of seeing silver like you had hoped you saw fiery red hair. “Wow, lookin’ good Y/N. Like to dance?” Not knowing what to say you look towards Aqua, who push you into him.</p><p>Nearing the end of the night, you had danced with essentially everyone in the room. Except for the one you wanted to dance with. Hearing a cough from behind you, you quickly turn and come face to face with the green eyes you wanted to see al night. “Riku. Hi” You did your best to conceal the smile forcing itself on your face. “Hi, Y/N. Sorry I didn’t get to see you earlier, you look amazing.” The smile ended up winning as it graced your face. “Thank you, So do you.” The conversation continued with random comments here and there until the next song started to play. “Dance with me?” Riku asked holding a hand out to take. </p><p>Without a word you take his outstretched hand and let him guide you to the rest of the dancers. When the song played it last note, the pair of you separated. Out the corner of your eye you see blue hair walking up to you. “Having fun?” She whispered in your ear. With a nod you reply softly “Thank you, I’ll never forget tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grown Up -Wayfinder Trio- -Headcanons-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by slowkib</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt: “ Hi! I’ve seen you answer for my request so I meant can you please write bbs trio reacting that Reader is aged up (in bbs he is 14 y.o and in kh3 he is 23 y.o) and reacting he is in gay relationship! “<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Wayfinder x Terra’s Brother!Reader</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><ul>
<li>only few people knew about his brother</li>
<li>any they were both missing during the 10 long years</li>
<li>during his few moments of clarity Terra often thought about him</li>
<li>how was he doing? he is okay? does he think of him too?</li>
<li>Terra was nervous</li>
<li>not seeing someone for 10 years can effect a lot of things</li>
<li>going to your house, Terra knocked on your door</li>
<li>once the door opened, Terra was shocked</li>
<li>he still expected to see that little 14 year old he left all those years ago</li>
<li>Terra said the first thing that came to mind</li>
<li>“How have you been?”</li>
<li>silence was the only thing he heard</li>
<li>you didn’t know what to tell him</li>
<li>should you tell him about your sleepless nights?</li>
<li>the stressed smoking?</li>
<li>about <em>him</em>?</li>
<li>“I’ve been good. Yeah, Good”</li>
<li>though he didn’t believe you</li>
<li>Terra didn’t push</li>
<li>over the next few days he conversated with the other keyblade wielders</li>
<li>“You don’t believe him, do you?” </li>
<li>“Not at all”</li>
<li>a few days later the three showed up at your door</li>
<li>he asked the question you were dreading most</li>
<li>“who’s he?”</li>
<li>your eyes widen as you stutter out an excuse</li>
<li>Terra looked around and noticed two of everything</li>
<li>“my boyfriend....”</li>
<li>everything clicked</li>
<li>he looked around and everything clicked</li>
<li>the dark-circles, ashtrays all over,</li>
<li>You tense up and waited</li>
<li>a hand on your shoulder caused you to jump</li>
<li>“I’m proud of you. You went though so much. I’m here for you now.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunion -Young!Master Xehanort-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italic means flashback</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
  <em>Prompt: “ Could you write a cute Young Xehanort x Reader oneshot, where he reunited with his beloved (Reader) when she came for him with Eraqus at the end of Kingdom Hearts 3? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Young!Master Xehanort x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 410<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Sometimes you still cross his mind. How you did after he left, if you found someone else? In his earlier year he’d ask Eraqus if he’d seen you. The other master simply shook his head in response. Sometimes in the dead of night, he can see your face if he closes his eyes. He can see the outline of your face, your breathtaking smile, enchantingeyes. Sometimes he thought about your last conversation. </p><p><em>“Why are you doing this?” Though he was facing away from you, Xehanort could hear the pain in your voice and feel the tears running down your face. “As I’ve told you before, I believe the darkness is a necessity.” “Don’t you understand how dangerous it is?” An irritated sigh left his lips “You’re starting to sound like Eraqus now.” “If it means being right then that’s not a problem.” Turning around to face you, Xehanort reaches out for you. “Beloved-” Before his could start his sentence, you cut him off. “Just leave, please.” </em> </p><p>Watching Eraqus appear in front of him, Xehanort raised his keyblade ready for another fight. As the apparition stalks towards him. Xehanort waited for the next move. The moment his hand come in contact he feels his grasp on the keyblade slip. It only took a few words for Xehanort to collapse to his knees in defeat.</p><p>Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Xehanort looks up and his eyes widen in shock and a familiar golden glow appears behind him.</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Yet what was standing directly in front of him, was you. Someone he left several years ago in an attempt to gain control of something uncontrollable. ”My beloved, You’ve returned for me?” A smile graced his face as his old rundown body transforms back into it’s once young self. At first no words left your mouth, yet you said a thousand words as you knelt down and gazed into his golden eyes. “Of course my love, I was always with you.”</p><p>You held out your hand with a bright smile resting on your face. He didn’t waste any time connecting his hand to your and rose to stand up together.</p><p>Xehanort was speechless, He knew he broke your precious heart the moment he chose the cold darkness and walked out on you. Through all of that heartbreak, you still came back to him. With his hands intertwined with you, the pair of you walked away together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Telling The Truth -Trios-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you do much for your request. I decided to do this a little different and make one general basic scenario, then go from there and do each trios reaction from the time of meeting. I hope that’s okay. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Pairings: Destiny Trio x Reader, Sea Salt Trio x Reader, Wayfinder Trio x Reader</em> <s></s></p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 524 - 439 - 466</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Once you woke up, you found yourself surrounded by an unknown place. Standing up you decided to look around and attempt to find out where you are. It didn’t take long to notice the familiar scenery surrounding you. Knowing that it was impossible to be inside a video game, you simply shrugged it off as a symptom of you being unconscious. </em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>Continuing to walk around you shouldn't stop your mind from going back to your first instinct idea. It wasn’t until you heard three voice behind you that the once impossible idea became a reality to you. </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <h2>Destiny Trio</h2>
  </div>
  <div class="daUfr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="KoBaQ">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It wasn’t that Riku didn’t trust you, He just wanted to protect Kairi and Sora. So from the moment he met you, Riku was constantly watching you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He noticed how quickly you adapted to your new surroundings, how instead of asking questions about native phrases or food, you immediately knew. Once you answered a question before anyone could, saying ” I read it in a book.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Can we talk?” It the short time you’ve been at the islands, This was the first time Riku and yourself have been alone. “Uh, Sure.” You sit up from your laying position, allowing the silverette to sit on the couch beside you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I just wanted to ask you one thing. How is everything normal to you?” Not completely understanding his question, you tilt your head and give a confused look. “Since we met you, you always knew everything. Even before we explained sometime. You knew what a paopu fruit was, and what sharing one means. If you’re not from around here, How do you know so much?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your eyes widen at him, you didn’t think you were that obvious in your already existing knowledge. In an attempt to find an excuse, your eyes dart around the room.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When Riku said your name, you knew your stall wasn’t enough. You let out a long sigh before mumbling your answer. “I didn’t hear you. “I said because you’re a video game character.” Riku paused for a moment. Then, He started laughing. “It’s true. It’s a game called ‘Kingdom Hearts’. It’s about Sora, Donald, and Goofy going on all these adventures to different worlds and stopping the organization from getting to the princess of light.” When you finished your sentence, Riku stopped laughing. “We never told you any of that.” You stayed silent as you watched his face changed as each though passed trough his mind.  “Come with me.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Tell them what you told me.” You nodded to Riku, who was standing next to you, before looking down at Kairi and Sora sitting on the couch waiting for you to begin. “The reason I knew so much about this place is because you three, and pretty much everyone you know, are video game characters.” Sora had the same reaction Riku did. Meanwhile Kairi moved closer to you “Please, Tell me more.” You looked at her surprised for a moment, before nodding and explained everything.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When you were finished you glanced around for the two boys when you noticed where they were. Sitting near yet out of direct eye line, listening to every word you were saying.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Wow, I think I need some time.” Without another word Sora got up and left. Turning back you notice both Kairi and Riku watching Sora as he disappears into another room. Letting out a soft sigh you turn your view down to the ground before speaking. “I know it must be a lot to take it all at once, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” A sudden weight on your shoulder caused you to look up. The first thing you see is Riku’s green eyes staring into yours. “I’m glad you told us though.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>Sea Salt Trio</h2>
</div><div class="KoBaQ">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking around twilight town you tried not to ask excited as the memories of everything that happened here filled your mind. Axel insisted on getting ice cream, and truthfully you were excited to try the infamous flavor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On your way to the tower you slit up. “How’s Isa doing?” Suddenly the red head in front of you stops, causing you to run into his back. “How do you know about him?” He ask turning around to face you. Surprised by your mistake you stutter out an excuse. “B-because I... heard someone else... say his name.” In hopes your poor reason worked, you look up only to see all three surrounding you. “I don’t believe you.” Roxas told you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not wasting any time, you start explaining. “I’m not from here. Truth is, I’m from a completely different world. And you three, are all from a video game.” By the look on everyone's face, you knew they didn’t believe you. “I know about you three being nobodies. How Xion was created as a replica of Sora - Using Kairi’s memories. I know that Axel, real name Lea, is friends with Isa, formerly Saix. “ The more you spoke, the wider everyone’s eyes got. Not wanting to push your luck with potentially bad memory, you stop with the facts. “I was scared of what would happen if I told you outright. It’s not the easiest thing to hear, or explain. So I was hoping I could wait ti out until I found a way back home.” You watched as the three wielders look at each other before Axel spoke up “We should get going before the ice cream melts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sitting at the tower eating the ice cream, everything felt wrong. Normally everyone was laughing, talking and energetic. Now not a single word was spoken. The only thing you would hear was the rustling of wrappers and the wind around you. Tossing your stick to the side you get up. “Look I’m sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but- can one of you please say something?” You stood hoping someone would cut the awkward silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Xion was the first to speak. “I’m not mad at you. In fact, I don’t see the big deal. We know of other worlds around here, Why is it so hard to believe that there is another world bigger than ours.” The other too nodded as you just stared at them. You weren’t exactly sure what reaction you were expecting, but it different wasn’t that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay then.” Without another word, you grabbed another ice cream, sat down, and watched as the sun began to set.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>Wayfinder Trio</h2>
</div><div class="KoBaQ">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn around at the sound of the voices and see Ventus running towards you with Aqua and Terra not far behind calling out his name. He stopped long enough to say something two the older wielders before turning around and began walking towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not wanting to stare, you look off to the side and pretend not the see the blonde boy approach you. Only turning around when he starts to speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” Not trusting your words, you nod in response. “We saw you looking rather confused, so we wanted to make sure you weren’t lost or anything serious.” Aqua spoke as she walked to stand beside Ventus. “I’m Ventus, everyone called me Ven. That’s Aqua and he’s Terra. What’s your name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After telling them your name, you walked away from them to get some space to think.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t sure how long you were zoned out, but the next thing you heard was Terra right beside you. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you need to lay down.” Terra asked as he moved to stand in the front. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. This is just a lot to take in right now.” Mumbling the last part, you hoped to cover your words up. You felt as if you succeeded, until Ventus asked “What’s a lot to take in?” Mentally yelling at yourself for your mistake, you quickly say “Nothing, You shouldn’t have to worry about it.” After sharing a look with Terra, Aqua spoke up. “What are you not telling us?” Knowing you weren’t getting out this situation, you let out a sigh then begin telling them. “I’m not suppose to be here, This isn’t even suppose to be real. Just scenery on a screen, playable and non playable characters.” As the words left your mouth the three just started at you, waiting for you finish. You went on the explain to them about the world of kingdom hearts, all the events that happened, both you them and others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You expected them to not believe you, call you weird, or force you to sleep. Except they did, they acted as if it was nothing new to them. The three continued to ask you questions. ‘What happened?’, ‘Where you were from?’, ‘How you ended up here?’. By the time you finished answered all their questions, the sun began to set. The three wielders get up and head off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Deciding to take some time to think, you sit down and watch flowers blow in the wind. “Are you coming?” You turn to see Ventus looking back at you waving. Your eyes widen at the offer. At first you though he was just being nice, Until Aqua turned and motioned for you to follow. Giving them a smile you get up and follow.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Not Giving Up -Riku-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt: ‘ Could you write a Riku x Reader oneshot, where Reader (Sora’s sister/Riku’s best friend &amp; childhood crush) is the one who disappears after the war instead of Sora… and Riku and the others goes looking for her? ‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Riku x Sora’s Sister!Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 568</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Sitting on the tree branch with Kairi by his side, Sora knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and waited to drift away. In that time he felt the world around him dim, he no longer heard the sound of the waves crashing on various objects, the leaves rustling from the wind blowing them, or even the joyful yells of him friends playing behind him. Sora was content, Until he heard Riku yell his sisters name “Y/N!” Sora whipped around to see Riku looking for you while explaining what happened to everyone else who crowed around him. “She was right by me. I turned around for one second and when I looked back, she was gone.” That was all it took for everyone to help find you.</p><p>To Sora, you were his sister. The one he was suppose to protect. To others, you were the happiness in their day. But to Riku, you were his love. He found himself watching you longer than others, laughing louder at your jokes, and caring for you more. While he stilled cared deeply for both Sora and Kairi. His love for you was double that.</p><p>Fighting against the darkness, his biggest fear was losing you. To watch you get consumed by the evil that invaded him several years ago. Yet as he looks around him, he didn’t see darkness. He sees the bright sun cascading it’s light down on Destiny island.</p><p>Once the sun begins to set, Riku starts losing hope. At first he thought this was nothing but a prank. You run off and hide only to jump out and scare everyone, or you got hungry and got something to eat and you didn’t tell anyone.</p><p>Walking back to his home, you were still on his mind. Every noise he hear, Riku turned to it in hopes of seeing toy, only for it to be the wind.</p><p>The next morning, Riku awoke when the sun did. Immediately getting ready and running over to Sora. Banging on his door - it didn’t take long for Sora to open it, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Please tell me she’s here?” Riku asked still out of breath from running. As if on cue, Sora’s eyes widen. Both boys immediately run to your room.</p><p>As the door flew open the two stumbled in. Together they scoured the entire room, looking for any sigh you came home last night. “She was never hear, It look exactly the same as yesterday morning.” Riku shook his head. “She must have left something” Riku walked towards your desk and started searching.</p><p>Hearing foot steps walking towards, both turn in that direction, only to see the red hair of Kairi turn the corner. “You still haven’t seen her?” Sora shook his head while Riku continued looking for a clue.</p><p>After an hour of look, Riku announced that he found nothing. The three then shared a knowing look. They all knew what they needed to do.</p><p>Getting everyone together was easy. All it took one was call and the message was sent to everyone. Gathering at Radiant Garden, Ienzo told everyone what he gathered. Much to everyone dismay, he didn’t find anything conclusive. Not accepting that this would be the end Riku stood up. “We need to find her. No matter what, I’m not giving up.” Everyone around him look around and nodded their head in agreement. No one was giving up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Please Remember Me -Sora-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by winterstarqueen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this doesn’t fit in the storyline of Chain of Memories, I hope that’s okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
  <em>Prompt: “ Can you please make a Sora x fem reader oneshot? That takes place during chain of memories? Sora forgets the reader. Because of Naminé. Please and Thank you. “<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Sora x Reader</em>
  <strike></strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Word Count: 674<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Walking through the empty halls, you had a feeling in your gut since you entered Castle Oblivion. After hearing that Sora left the island, you and Riku let off to find him. Getting word from the King about Sora ending the realm of in-between, the pair of you set off in search of Sora. </p><p>The moment your eyes met his, you should have known something was wrong. The way his eyes didn’t light up when you saw you, the fact that his eyes didn’t open to embrace you in a warn hug, even the small step back he took when you started jogging over to him. A small smile graced your face as tear began to form in your eyes. “Sora..” As soon as his name left your lips, confusion arose on his face. Tilting his head in confusion, his gaze moves to Riku, who was standing beside you. “Who is she?” The room suddenly becomes dead silent, and you could swear you could hear your own heart break. </p><p>You tried to speak up, to tell him exactly who you are and what you mean to him. However, when you opened your mouth to speak, you were interrupted by a hand of your shoulder. You turn to find Riku looking down at you shaking his head. </p><p>You trusted Riku, you always considered him smarter than you. You closed your mouth and let Riku do the talking. “Sora, Why are you here?” Sora’s eyes widen as he began to hear Riku’s words “What do you mean? I’m here to save Naminé!” </p><p>The look of confusion was on full display for you. You’ve known Sora for your entire life, yet you never heard of ‘Naminé‘. You look over at Riku and notice his expression mirrors yours. “Do you want us to help you look?” Riku’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. Sora didn’t say anything, he only nodded then turned around and walking towards the door leading to the next area. “We need to stick together until we find out what’s going on. I know it won’t be easy, but we need to play along for now. It wasn’t be wise to try to talk some sense into him, it would only confuse him even more.” You nodded your head in agreement before following Riku to catch up with Sora. </p><p>Fighting your way though the castle, you tried to learn what you could about ‘Naminé’. Sora already mentioned she used to live on the islands. So far you also learned she loved to draw, apparently really good to the point that Riku and Sora would fight over who she would draw. Considering neither you nor Riku remembered who she was, Worrybegan to set upon you. </p><p>Finally getting to see Naminé, the smile that rose to Sora face made yours fall. Seeing Sora like this nearly broke your heart. He himself was spilling his heart out, all for someone he didn’t even know. To Sora, she was his best friend, the one he promised to protect no matter what. To Sora she was the one who made him smile, laugh and spend the days with all those years ago. However in reality - it was you. The one who made him smile and laugh, you were the one he was suppose to protect. The one standing directly in front of him, silently begging him to remember you. You wanted nothing more than to see his beautiful eyes stare at you with the same excitement they used to.</p><p>Staring at the ground you drown out the sounds around you - until you heard your name. Quickly you lift your head up and see Sora staring at you. When you don’t reply, he repeats what he said. “It’s Y/N that means the most to me.” Tears filled your eyes as the words left his lips. Not wasting any time you immediately start running towards him with open arms. Engulfing Sora in a tight hug, you look into his bright eyes and say. “I’m glad you remembered me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Comfy -Ventus-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>requested by anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prompt: Heyo ! These prompts are so cute !! Please, can I have Ventus + 12. “Mmm… you are the best pillow.” ? Ideally with fem reader but gn is good too ! Thanks in advance and have a good day/night :D </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pairings: Ventus x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Summary:</strike>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Word Count: </em>533<strike><br/></strike></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After spending a long day training, nothing relaxes you more than being around your friends. </p><p>You were each others rock, none more than Ventus. Most of the time one, or both of you couldn’t sleep. So instead of laying in an empty bed letting your mind wander around - you’d go to each other for comfort. </p><p>That is what happened tonight. After having a rough day of training, and lecture from both Terra and Aqua, you knew Ventus would be feeling down. </p><p>Laying in bed gazing out your window a soft knock breaks your attention. Quickly getting up and moving to the door, you open it to see Ventus looking at you with hopeful eyes. Already knowing what he wanted, you simply nod then follow him outside.</p><p>Finding your usual spot right way, Ventus laid down first, you take a moment to looked down at the young man laying in the grass. You remember when you first saw him. He kept to himself and wouldn’t even look you in the eye. Now he’s the sunshine that brightens your day. </p><p>Ventus noticed your stare and tilted his head in confusion. “Are you okay?” Shaking yourself out of your gaze you shook your head and mumbled a soft ‘no’ before laying down so your head was next to his, but laying in the opposite direction. </p><p>For the next hours that is where two were. Talking about whatever came to mind, whether it was about fighting techniques, foods you wanted to try, the world beyond your own, even doing impressions of your fellow wielders.  </p><p>Letting you eyes close momentarily you hear Ventus moving around beside you.  Thinking he wanted to, you start to get up. “Where are you going?” Looking over towards the voice you see a sad look resting on Ven’s face. “I thought you wanted to go in?” Instead of answering your question, gently push you down so you were back in your original position. Then got on top you so his head was laying on your chest. </p><p>Feeling your eyes start to become heavy you tap the blonde on the shoulder. ”Ven, come on its getting late.” You attempt to get up but the weight on your chest was too much. You gaze down at him and see Ventus with his eyes closed snuggling up to your chest. </p><p>”Comfy?” You ask with slight amusement in your voice. <em>“Mmm… you are the best pillow.” </em>A small giggle escaped your lips. “I know, but I’m getting tired, and we can’t exactly sleep out here. </p><p>Raising his head, Ventus looks at you “Can we lay like this inside?” You smile at the hopeful look on his face. Nodding at his question, he quickly gets up and practically drags you inside. </p><p>Finally getting back to your room. You get in your bed first, moving around until you got comfortable. A couple of time you glance over and see Ventus not-so- patiently waiting for you. Once you got settled you motioned for him to join you. </p><p>With a smile on his face, he softly got back into his positioned and quickly settled into a comfy state. It wasn’t long after the pair of you drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>